


Whine And Dine

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The other side of the story...For a friend.





	Whine And Dine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphicbackward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/gifts).



“Babe....”

“Zosh, he was so incompetent... and cheeky... and just... well, rude honestly... If I didn’t know better I’d...”

“Babe!”

Zosia steps to take the glass of wine from Jac, pouring more wine into the glass before putting it on the table.

“Sit, eat... and no offense... but shut up about Fletch, okay? So you and Mr Whine And Dine don’t get on... Big deal? You’ve had worse luck with people on the ward...”

Zosia moves to sit, eating her own food and waiting, patiently. Jac soon sighs and settles beside her, once again picking up her wine-glass, then after a moment, putting it down to eat. They sit in silence whilst they rest and enjoy their food, Zosia smiling slightly at Jac when they are done, moving to kiss her wife’s cheek.

“You know the cheeky fucker just missed you, right?”

Jac half-laughs.

“Not true...”

“Totally true...”

Zosia waits until Jac has taken a sip of wine, then adds.

“Raf told me...”

She smirks when Jac chokes on her wine.

“Careful babe...”


End file.
